Different Worlds, Same Desire
by Truth Demon
Summary: A story that I hope you will all enjoy. The summary is too long so it will be inside the story. Lots of humor and of course romance. Please read!
1. The Showdown Begins

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Showdown Begins**

I had recently transferred to Shikon High. It was one of those prestigious schools where all the stuck up, snobby rich people went. 'Course I can't say that about the whole student body because my best friends attend this school. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are the only reason I tolerate this hellhole. This was my third week here and I was already sick of it.

I was forced to go here because my parents felt this school would "help me get my act together" as my mother put it. The only reason I was kicked out of my other school was because some tramp wanted to cause problems. Well after a good punch to the face and some strong verbal abuse, she learned her lesson. Unfortunately, I didn't think I was going to get off that easily, and it turns out I was right. One of her little stuck-up followers went and snitched on me. The next day I was sent up the principal's office where I found out that I was being expelled. This, in all truth, was fine with me. I was sick of this school anyway. So I headed back to get my things and when I walked in I saw the girl who told on me. I could practically feel the fear coming off of her. I inwardly laughed, she should be afraid. But as it were, I was officially done with this school. So, instead of hospitalizing another girl, I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye to that crap school.

So here I am, trapped in this hellhole known as a school. And from what I've seen in these past couple of weeks, I'd give it one more week, two tops, before I am kicked out of here too.

* * *

Today was the beginning of my fourth week at Shikon High. I had one week, two if I was lucky, before some slut made me mad and suffered the consequences. I had just finished my gourmet breakfast of toast and apple juice when my mom announced it was time to go to school. Faking enthusiasm, I kissed her and my bro goodbye – my dad was already at work – and headed out the door. Fortunately, this school was in reasonable walking distance, unlike my last one.

When I arrived, the school grounds were already packed with the vermin I hated. I am actually amazed I am still here, really, because there are a least ten reasons standing around me at this very moment, obvious proof that I shouldn't be. But, as a reason unknown to me, I have refrained from harming any of them; which is a miracle in itself. I truly don't understand how others can stand these people. They are greedy little vultures who rip you apart until there's nothing left, and if you are one of those shy people who don't know what "defending yourself" means then you're initially screwed. I, along with my friends, are the only exceptions to this fact. We don't take crap off of anyone, and because this school is mainly inhabited by these pests, all four of us have to restrain ourselves; and believe me, if you've ever met one of these people, you would understand how hard that task really is.

I walked past a few of the said creatures as they gossiped about the latest fashion, which I have come to believe is like their default setting. Talking to one of them would be like talking to a sock. I avoided the urge to say a comment to them; believe it or not I was actually trying to stay in this school. Day by day, though, that goal became harder and harder to achieve.

Looking up at my school, I noticed for once how big it is. This, in this case, was a good thing. Distance was the main key to walking among these people. It's what saved them from certain fury each day. The school had one main building right in front where the lockers were. Then two hallways, one on each side, led to the smaller buildings. These buildings were the classrooms and cafeteria. Behind the main building was a quad where you could eat outside. I've noticed it has become segregated since my arrival. Behind the quad was the field where gym took place. Next to the field, in its own separated building, was the gym. This gym, might I add, was huge. Of course my favorite part was the work out room, where my friends and I would do our boxing. That was our main hobby. In a place like this, we needed a constructive place to take out our anger. Because though you may think otherwise, I can't go around taking our frustration out on the Preps. Trust me though, deep down I really wanted to.

Anyway, as I continued up the steps that lead into the main building, I happened – course with these loud mouths, who wouldn't? – to overhear some wannabe cheerleaders talking about some transfer student. One, in particular, named Inuyasha. According to the gossip mill, this Inuyasha was already claimed by the school's slut and head of the group I detested, Kikyo; or as I like to call her, Kinky-ho. I shook my head as I continued on. The dude hasn't even gotten here yet and she is already claiming the poor guy. Though, if he's coming here, he is probably just like all these other retards so maybe it is for the best. It would be like a match made in hell.

I pushed open the doors and headed over to my locker. Before I got there though, I heard my name being shouted above all the screeching of the scum that was migrating around me. I looked in the direction that the voice came and I saw my best bud Sango waving her arms frantically, trying to get my attention. I hated the main building because that was where everyone hung out before first bell. And that meant in order to get anywhere you had to squeeze your way through the disgusting bodies, and personally, that didn't sit well with me. Unfortunately, it looked like I had no choice seeing as how Sango made no move to come to me. Sighing, I began the dangerous walk to her. And I say dangerous because this is one of the times where I have to refrain myself from hitting someone. People are surprisingly rude to people they don't know. I ran into at least five people before I even reached Sango.

Just as I was about to reach her, someone got brave and decided to push past me, nearly knocking me into a row of lockers. No "excuse me" or "pardon me" was uttered. The nerve of these people. I had finally reached Sango when I noticed that I was breathing harshly through my nose.

"You look like a bull ready to charge." commented Sango as we slid over to the wall, away from the traffic.

"I _feel_ like a bull ready to charge. I just got here and I am already pissed off. So much for a good day." I said, anger coating every word.

"There is no such thing as a "good day" here, just tolerable ones. I, however, felt considerably better when I happened to trip a guy and made him smack his face on an open locker." said Sango as a satisfactory smile appeared on her face.

I laughed at the look. "Sango, I thought we were going to find other ways to take out our frustration? Trust me, the moments do get tempting to smack a few people, but you and I have been kicked out of enough schools. Let's not add another one."

Sango sighed heavily. "I know, but this time it was no big deal. No one saw me do it and the guy deserved it to begin with." stated Sango as she turned her head at the shout of her name. I looked as well and noticed Miroku coming towards us. Now that I think about it, both Miroku and Shippo have it easy. They don't have to deal with the crap me and Sango do. Though, they do have to deal with unwanted attention from the trashy females. So I guess they do have it as rough as we do.

I turned back to Sango. "What did he do? Must have been something bad, because you rarely hit anyone."

An angry look surfaced on Sango's face as she remembered what happened. It takes a lot to make Sango mad to point where she gets physical, so this must have been really bad. "This asshole thought he could come on to me and when I heatedly rejected him, saying I already had a boyfriend and I wouldn't date him even if my life depended on it, he talked crap about Miroku being some worthless wimp. You and I both know that no one besides me can talk about Roku like that, so I tripped the jerk and he just happened to fall into an open locker."

I smirked at her triumphant look. Before I could say anything though, Miroku strolled up to us. But, being the perverted guy he is, Miroku had to cop a feel which earned him a round about slap to the face from Sango.

"Well Sango, between giving that guy a bloody nose and beating the crap out of Miroku, I'd say you are stress free. Until lunch that is."

Miroku was rubbing his stinging cheek when he turned towards Sango. "You gave a guy a bloody nose?"

"Not a big one, it barely bled at all. But anyway, he was talking crap about you, of course I gave him a bloody nose." said Sango as she watched a pack of giggling girls go by.

I watched as Miroku's eyes got all big and watery. "Sango dearest, you defended me? I feel so loved!" said Miroku in a wishy-washy voice.

"You're my boyfriend idiot, though sometimes I wonder, of course I'd defend you. But if you cop another feel then you'll end up just like him." Sango said sternly as she headed off to her locker. We had about five minutes before first bell rang.

Miroku just smiled at her threat. He and I both knew Sango would never follow through with it. She loved him too much. 'Course by watching them, love would be the last thing you would think of. But believe it or not they were deeply in love; they just had an odd way of showing it.

* * *

After Miroku got over, in his words "a precious moment," we headed off to our classes. I had English first, and I hated it with a passion. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kinky-ho hadn't have occupied a seat in the room. I have to deal with her enough during passing period and lunch, having her in a class was asking a little much.

I walked into class and sure enough, there she was. Normally I would ignore her, but today, unfortunately, she was the first thing I saw. If I'm not blind by now, I will be after today. Today, she decided to grace us with a view of the expensive boob job. I don't think that shirt could get any lower, but Kinky-ho is full of surprises. Kinda like last week I bet Sango that she didn't have any skirts shorter than the one she wore last week, but I stand corrected because this shorter than short jean skirt left nothing to the imagination. I really do not want to see what she _doesn't _have to offer. I had a sneaky suspicion that that transfer student was scheduled to arrive today. Normally she doesn't dress this sluttish so it must be because he's coming here today. I sighed and then ventured to my seat in the back. Distance was greatly applied in this class. I was all the way on the other side of the room, away from her.

Sitting down, I looked up at the board to see what we would be doing. This, however, caused Kinky-ho to be in my peripheral vision. Because of that, I was able to see the hated glare she was giving me. To me though, it looked more like she was constipated. This made me laugh, which she noticed and decided that I need more torture and walked over to the sit at the empty desk that was next to me.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you freak." she said in a shrill voice. I had the instinct to want to cover my ears. She sounds like a dying animal.

"And why is that Kinky-ho?" I asked indifferently.

"You are such a loser; you don't deserve to be here." By her tone I would say her anger is rising. Mission accomplished.

"Be that as it may, I am here nonetheless. So before your presence makes me commit suicide, could you please get the hell away from me?" I said, turning a hostile glare upon her.

She sat there shocked for a minute before she huffed and stood up, her skirt going up even farther, making me want to puke. "You better just stay away from Inuyasha; he's mine. Trash like you doesn't deserve someone like him." she said.

"Okay, one: your really making me want to slit my throat by your mere presence, two: don't even get the idea that you can ever tell me what to do, and three: I feel sorry for the guy. He has someone like you chasing after him like some desperate whore. Personally, I hope he screams bloody murder when he sees you. Everyone knows that's what I do when I have to see your hideous face." I said.

Looking up at her, I could see the steam coming out of her ears. _Yep I definitely accomplished my mission for English. Pissing off Kinky-ho (check). _

I watched her glare at me, or at least try to. It still looked like she was constipated. She turned swiftly, almost killing some guy who was going to sit down, and stomp back to her seat. Thankfully the teacher came in, along with the most beautiful guy I had ever seen.

The teacher walked over to her desk and rummaged around with some papers. The guy stood by her desk waiting. I took this chance to view his profile. Long, beautiful silver hair flowed down to his lower back. I have never seen that shade on anyone before. I wonder if it's real. Not to mention, it looked perfectly silky; even from this distance. His eyes made me want to melt on the spot. They were liquid pools of gold, a certain mischievousness swimming in their depths. He was dressed normally for a Prep. He dressed more like my friends and I do. He had somewhat baggy blue jeans that hugged his hips perfectly. Up top was a regular red t-shirt that showed off his muscles nicely.

I was completely entranced by this guy. His beauty was unreal. I was brought out of my drooling thoughts when the teacher cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Hello class," said Ms. Takuya. "We have a new student today. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi."

This must be the guy, because once glance at Kinky-ho made it clear. She was leaning slightly over her desk, her chest about to fall out of her "shirt" at any minute. As Ms. Takuya told him where his seat would be – consequently right next to mine – Kinky-ho made sure to pout and look as sluttish as possible while he passed by. And to my dismay, he actually paid her mind _and _he even smiled at her. I mean really? Is he going to be like every other Prep and fall for her measly tricks just so she can do him and leave him?

I watched him sit down next to me. At first he just looked straight ahead, so that's what I did. Then, just as Ms. Takuya was about to begin her lecture, he turned to me and smiled. A smile that made me want to jump him right there.

"Hi," he whispered. "I'm Inuyasha." His voice was like honey that made my mind go into a little haze before I was brought out of it when he extended his hand for me to shake.

Taking is softly into my own, I shook it and told him my name, "Kagome, welcome to hell."

Surprisingly he laughed. "Ya I got the same impression. Especially with her." he said as he looked at Kinky-ho, who once again, was giving me a constipated/angry glare.

"Ya that's Kinky-ho. I'm warning you head of time that she will do whatever she can to make you hers." I said as I sighed. She is so annoying, if it wasn't for the fact that we are in class, I would be tormented with her annoying voice.

Inuyasha laughed that sexy laugh again, inwardly making me swoon. "Ill keep that in mind."

I smiled in return and returned to the board. '_Well this is unexpected. I was sure he was going to turn out like every other prep here, another person to piss me off. Thankfully, he seemed to be just the opposite. I don't know what it was, but something about him instantly drew me in. Well Kinky-ho, let the showdown begin.' _

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**This story is actually going very well. I am on a roll with this one.**

**Please Read and Review!!**


	2. Choosing Sides

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Choosing Sides**

English had gone well. Inuyasha and I didn't talk much but we made up for it from all the smiles. My cheeks actually hurt a little. I left English in a relatively good mood, and it got even better when Inuyasha walked out with me.

I had just turned right out of the door when I felt a body next to me. Looking to my left I saw Inuyasha, and of course he was smiling. "You mean that Kikyo didn't try to jump you as soon as class was over?" I asked incredulously, clearly being sarcastic.

He laughed for a third time in an hour. "I'm sure she was going to, but being a runner, I made it out of there before she noticed."

_A runner, huh? _I snuck a quick glance at his legs that showed nicely through his jeans. They looked well-toned. I must have been taking longer than a "quick glance" because the next thing I knew, Inuyasha was leaning into my ear.

"They look better in shorts." he whispered.

Let me tell you now that I am not the type to blush. But when he spoke those words, and right into my ear no less, I felt heat rise into my cheeks, which he must have noticed as well because I heard a faint chuckle come from him.

I smiled up at him and then faced forward.

"Anyway," I began, getting back to what we were talking about before I was caught staring. "I'm sure she noticed, it might just take her longer to get to you. Trust me, when she wants something, she'll do anything to get it."

And as if by magic, or in my case bad luck, Kikyo could be heard calling Inuyasha's name as she tried to catch up to us. Truthfully, the image of her running isn't a pretty one. As I turned my head from the sight, I heard inuyasha stop walking. I looked at him just as she caught up.

"Hi, you must be Inuyasha." she said, damaging my hearing even more from the sound of her voice.

I watched as she inched her way closer to him, and Inuyasha made no inclination that he noticed or was bothered by it. _Well he sure changes his tune quickly. Just a moment ago in class he was associating her with hell. _

I really don't see how any guy could _not _be repulsed by her. She could be a decent person if she dressed appropriately and had a major attitude change. But it be a cold day in hell before that happened.

I tried to turn my attention away from the duo, but I will have to admit that I was curious as to how Inuyasha was going to react to her.

"Why, yes that would be me." he said as he looked at me quickly. I made sure to have that I-told-you-so look on my face. He saw it and gave me a sexy smirk.

Kikyo did her whole annoying giggle thing that for some reason she thought was cute. "So, I was wondering, since you're new, if you would like me to show you around?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. I don't think she could get anymore desperate. "I'll see you later Inuyasha. Good luck."

Kikyo immediately shot me a look as I headed off. "Don't count on it freak!" she yelled to my retreating back.

I just continued to walk. Inuyasha can handle her.

* * *

I headed back into the main building where I saw Shippo talking to a girl. She has shoulder length brown hair, and was a tad bit shorter than me.

"Hey Ship," I said as I walked up to him. "Who's your friend?"

Shippo turned to me, clearly annoyed that I interrupted. I just smiled at him before looking back at the girl. Up close I noticed that her eyes were a light brown and she had that innocent look to her. "Hi, I'm Rin." she said shaking my hand.

"Hey, I'm Kagome. You new here?" I had never seen her before and normally Shippo refrains from talking to any of the girls here besides Sango and me.

"Yes, I just transferred here with my boyfriend and his brother." she said. I quickly shot a glance to Shippo who immediately adorned a depressed look. I felt bad because I knew Shippo wanted to finally meet girl who actually had some intelligence. Unfortunately, the one he did meet was already taken.

"That's cool. I can show you around if you like." I said as she smiled at me. I smiled in return, liking this girl already.

"That would be great, but do you think we can wait here for my boyfriend? He needs a tour too." she said. The way she said "boyfriend" reminded me of the way Miroku called Sango his girlfriend. There was so much emotion and care that was put into the word. Obviously she was in love with her boyfriend, and from Shippo's even more depressed look, he noticed as well.

"Ya, that's fine. I have to wait for my other two friends to find me anyway." I said as I scanned the crowd for said friends. While looking, however, I saw what could only be described as a Greek god. He has long silver hair, a lot like Inuyasha's, that he kept tied into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. He has the same golden eyes but what made him different was the coldness that surrounded him. He had that blank look upon his face. No emotion anywhere, not even in his eyes. _Dude, you may be hot, but your demeanor sucks. _

He kept coming this way so I figured this was said boyfriend. When he caught sight of Rin, who upon seeing him burst into a huge smile, his appearance changed. Not dramaticllay and you wouldn't notice unless you really looked, but his face held a deep love for her. His facial features stayed as blank as a stone, but his eyes held such warmth. Seeing it made me a little sad. I wish I could experience that. But if my love life now was an inclination to my future, than I'm going to be single forever.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" said Rin in a very high voice.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, but just barely. Evidently, he wasn't a big fan of public affection.

"This is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru." introduced Rin as she looped her arm in his.

Shippo just nodded and I said hello. Apparently he wasn't big on greetings either; all we got in return was a curt nod.

I surveyed the crowd again and finally caught sight of Sango. She was headed towards us and along side her was Miroku, sporting a nasty red hand print on his cheek. _That's nothing new. _

"Well my friends are coming this way, so as soon as they get here we can show you both around. Right now we have kind of like a grace period. It's twenty minutes long so that should be enough time to show you around." I said just as Sango and Miroku approached.

Sango eyed Miroku, probably thinking the same thing I was. Miroku had his eye on Rin. 'Course when he caught site of Rin's boyfriend, who has a good two feet on him, he seemed to have rethought his plan. "This is Rin and her boyfriend, Sesshomaru." I said to Sango and Miroku, stressing the word "boyfriend" for Miroku's sake. He may be madly in love with Sango, but he has yet to "cure" his habit of groping other women. You think that he would stop, seeing as how that's the main reason he gets the unwanted attention from the Preps. It appears that the girls here actually like that kind of stuff. At least I think so; none of them ever slap him.

"It's nice to meet you both." said Sango as she shook Rin's hand. "I'm Sango, and this is my boyfriend Miroku."

Rin smiled at them both. "Well, let's get going. We should probably start with the classrooms so you guys know where to go when the bell…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because of a certain boy calling out to Sesshomaru.

I watched as Inuyasha came towards us. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone; Kinky-ho had latched onto his arm like a leech that she is. _And she calls me a slut. I don't think she could get anymore desperate. _

I really wanted to beat the crap out of her, but I couldn't with everyone around. _I'll be spending more than an hour in the work out room today. _

"What's up guys?" said Inuyasha as he came to a stop next to Sesshomaru.

"Did you have to bring the school slut along with you?" I asked as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Her mere presence was giving me a major headache.

"Shut up freak. Your just jealous." said Kikyo as she stuck her nose up at me.

I really wanted to laugh, and after trying to hold it in, and failing miserably, I did. "You think I'm jealous? That's hilarious. Why the hell would I be jealous of a whore who parades herself around like a slut? You just met this guy and you're all ready all over him." I said as I finally stopped laughing. "I would _never _be jealous of a tramp who feels that she has to give herself to every guy on this earth just to feel important. You are the epitome of a prostitute." I was so sick of her crap. I was really hoping that Inuyasha could be different but as luck would have it, he's just like every other bone-head Prep. Personally, all of them should be shot. I'm sick of them all. I gave Kikyo the coldest stare I could. This effectively left her cowering like the scum she is.

"Whoa, that was harsh." said Inuyasha after I finished dishing out my anger for that filth known as Kikyo.

I turned my penetrating gaze on him. _This guy has the nerve to stick up for this twit? Obviously he likes girls who are easy and probably carry every disease known to man._ Inuyasha, for his part, seemed completely unaffected by my look.

"You gotta chill on the whole verbal abuse thing. She didn't even do anything." Inuyasha was digging his grave deeper and deeper every time he defended her. Lucky for him, Sango noticed my anger building to dangerous proportions and decided to intervene. I don't think it would look good if I sent two people to the hospital.

"Well the bell is about to ring. So we better get going." said Sango as she took hold of my shoulders and directed me to our class. We had our next class together which is a good thing because she is the only one who can calm me down. "Where is your next class?" she asked as she looked at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"We both have Physics with Mr. Toku." said Rin as she peered at her and Sesshomaru's schedule.

Sango nodded her head. "That's good, because Kagome and I both have that as well." Sango then looked over at Inuyasha with a look that could only be described as pure hatred. "Do you know where your next class is?" seethed Sango.

I inwardly smiled. She was just as pissed as I was. "I can show him where it is." said Kikyo even though Sango clearly wasn't speaking to her.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do, just as long as you get the hell away from me." Correction, Sango was way beyond my level of anger. I am just mad, she's livid.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is up with you guys? Why are you all ganging up on her?" asked Inuyasha as he stepped in front of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," Sango said carefully, being a little too calm for comfort. "You have two seconds to get out of my face before I make you sterile."

Inuyasha just smiled at her, which in my experience is the wrong thing to do when Sango's mad. Thankfully, she didn't have to hurt him, Sesshomaru beat her to it.

Just as that smile appeared on his face, it was quickly wiped off when Sesshomaru punched him in the jaw. "Take that whore and leave now." said Sesshomaru coldly.

Inuyasha apparently didn't need to be told twice. Taking hold of Kikyo's arm, Inuyasha was gone from our sight in seconds. I, along with everyone else, turned to look at Sesshomaru inquisitively. For being brothers, they sure are hostile towards one another.

"Why did you hit him?" asked Sango, who looked a lot calmer now. Probably because Inuyasha just got punched. To tell you the truth, it made me feel better too.

"He was annoying me. And I didn't want to be in the presence of that _thing _any longer." he answered. "Thing" I suppose referred to Kikyo. I had a better term in mind, but I had finally just calmed down, no need to get riled up again.

"Okay, I can see why you hit Inuyasha; it's obvious you two don't get along. But you don't even know Kikyo." said Sango.

I had to admit she was right. Most people don't develop a hate for her until they get to know her a little more. I started hating her on the third day, but that's just me.

"I don't need to know her. She is just like every other girl my idiotic half-brother associates with. And I can see perfectly well why you all hate her." he said.

Right then I developed a mutual bond with Sesshomaru. We weren't going to be best buds – him clearly not being the type – but I have developed a deep respect for him.

"I had a feeling Inuyasha was going to be just like all the other Preps here." I said, mentally kicking myself for letting blush earlier.

"Preps?" asked Rin, clearly not understanding.

"Oh right, well there are two groups here. The Preps: who are Kikyo and her little followers, and the Rebels: who are me, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. To make a long story short, we both hate each other. " said Sango.

Rin made the "oh" look and nodded in understanding. "We never did mesh well with Inuyasha. His taste in friends, and girlfriends for that matter, were always causing problems. I do love him like family, but he needs a serious wake-up call. So I suppose you don't have room for two more Rebels?" asked Rin excitedly.

I laughed when she asked. She really was so innocent. "Of course, there's always room. We could always use a few more hands when it came to smacking a few of those Preps around." I said, smiling at them both.

Rin giggled excitedly and Sesshomaru did look happy though he didn't smile. I have the feeling he enjoys a good fight. He did have a satisfactory gleam in his eyes when he punched Inuyasha after all.

* * *

So there we were, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and me. All of us Rebels. We all harbored a strong dislike for the Prep scum that populated this school. Even though I didn't take Rin for the "fighting type," I knew Sesshomaru would have no problem taking down a few pests.

Of course the Preps seemed to have gained a new member as well. If he wanted to stand up for Kikyo and be with her, then Inuyasha had undoubtedly chosen his side. Though, secretly I was hoping that he wasn't what Sesshomaru said about him. I desperately wanted to hate him, after all he stood up for my number one enemy, but something inside me wouldn't let me. Some little trace of hope deep down wished that he could be different.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**This one had a little more verbal abuse in it. The next chapter things will get physically violent!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Anger Can Be Dangerous

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Anger Can Be Dangerous**

School was finally over for the day, and thankfully we didn't see Inuyasha at all since this morning. If only I could say the same for Kikyo. She turned up everywhere she could; rubbing in the fact that Inuyasha chose her group. I personally wanted to point out the fact that every time I saw Kikyo, which was practically every minute, Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

I don't know what happened to him. He sure was confusing me. He didn't belong with us, but he acted like he didn't want to be around Kikyo either. _He probably only wants to get her in bed like every other guy._ Good luck to that goal, hope he doesn't contract something.

School was over, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I were all working out a heavy day's worth a stress and anger in the work out room.

"At this rate, we'll have to ask for a new punching bag." stated Miroku while observing one of said bags. It was the one we used when we were really mad because it was a heavier bag. I noticed though, when Miroku spun it around that it was forming a split in the material.

"Ya, that one does get a lot of use. And now with Inuyasha in the mix, that thing will be trashed by the end of the week." I said as I inspected the tear.

Miroku sighed in agreement. "Why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't we just get through school without all this crap?"

I looked at Miroku sympathetically. I know exactly how he feels. I wish all this could end too, but we weren't the ones that started this. And being the person I am, I'm not going to sit back and let them get away with it.

"Oh come on Miroku! Lets see, wasn't it you who on the fourth day of school gave some guy a black eye for talking crap about you?" asked Sango as she delivered a very strong punch to the bag I was holding.

Miroku looked pensive for a moment, and then smiled a huge grin. "Ah yes, I remember that day. But what I'm saying is that I just wish things didn't have to be so stressful all the time. I never complained about fighting, that I enjoy. And besides, that guy was talking crap about you. That's why I punched him."

Sango looked at Miroku adoringly. "So I guess we're even?" asked Sango.

Miroku laughed, "Give it time, one of us will take the lead again."

Sango laughed with him. "You know," said Shippo who was lifting arm weights. "All we have to do is find something to damage Kikyo with and then all this would stop."

"You mean like a bat?" asked Miroku.

Shippo looked at him, rolling his eyes at Miroku's stupidity. "No you dork, I'm talking about Inuyasha. If he gets close to her that would be perfect. Once he is, we can steal him away. That would crumble Kikyo. She wouldn't be able to handle that amount of rejection. Not from someone like him."

"And who would have the skills to lure Inuyasha away from her?" asked Sango.

Shippo smiled mischievously and looked at me. "Oh no, I don't think so. I'm not going to do anything with that ass." I said.

"Come one Kagome," whined Sango. "Flirting with him would be enough to break her. She thinks she has him to herself, but if you come in and bit by bit draw him away from her until he eventually dumps her for good, then we wouldn't have to deal with her whinny ass."

"Exactly," chimed in Shippo. "Some one of his status would be able to shatter her. She would feel ultimately rejected."

"And what makes you think he would have any interest in me?" I asked.

"Did you not here what Sesshomaru said? That's just like Inuyasha. He's a major player. You should have no trouble. Once he becomes closer to you, you can reel him in and we can sit back and watch Kikyo sink into depression." explained Shippo.

"And what makes you think that this scheme will hurt her?" I asked, desperately trying to find a flaw in their plan. This whole thing didn't sound good. I think, though I wasn't completely sure, that I might have a crush on him.

"It will, you are her biggest enemy. You would be the last person she would want to see him with. Besides, this is a bet that she won't refuse." said Shippo.

"So now this is a bet?" I asked.

"Ya, okay this is what I was thinking. We are going to make a bet with the whore. The goal of the bet is to win Inuyasha. If you win, Kikyo has to quit with all the drama she causes and pretty much bow down to us. If we lose, then we have to ultimately respect her at all times, even in public." said Shippo.

"What! Respect that wench?" I asked, wondering what the heck he was thinking.

"We have to make it even on both sides of the bet or else she won't accept it." said Shippo.

I sighed, defeated. I had a huge gut instinct that told me this wasn't going to be pretty. If we were fighting over Inuyasha, then I can guarantee things will get violent.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you and I both know that things will get violent, especially with my short temper." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know," sighed Shippo. "But you're going to have to refrain from hitting her. You can do the verbal abuse all you want. But I'm trying to eliminate hitting from the bet."

"I can't guarantee anything. She might push me too far. I just hope she accepts this thing." I said, still not comfortable with the whole idea.

"She will," said Sango. "To her, this opportunity will be a way for her to finally bring you down."

I laughed at that. "She can try. I just hope Inuyasha doesn't find out."

"I don't either," said Miroku. "But if he did, I doubt it would bother him that much. Two girls fighting over him would be like a dream come true. After all, he supposedly is into that kind of stuff."

"I'm only in this to bring that bitch down. Other than that I have no interest in him. He killed that chance the minute he stood up for her." I said, inside knowing that I was probably lying to myself.

We all nodded in agreement. I really just hope things don't go father than this being a bet. Things will get complicated if feelings get involved.

* * *

The next day at school, Shippo and Miroku went to make the bet with Kikyo. Sango and I couldn't go because things would have ended up in a fight, so we stayed behind to inform Sesshomaru and Rin of the bet and to see if they were okay with it.

I was standing with Sango when I spotted Rin, along side her was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother, and plus that fact that Rin said she loved him like family. Do you think they would be okay with this?" I asked Sango.

"I don't know, I hope so. If not, things might get complicated." she said. _Like they aren't already. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Rin, Sesshomaru." I greeted.

"Hi Kagome, hi Sango." said Rin a little loudly. She was, after all, standing right next to us.

"I think you should tell them." I said to Sango. I was in this bet more than I wanted to be, so she was going to have to break the news to them.

Sango rolled her eyes at me and faced Rin. "Okay, yesterday _we,_" she began, stressing "we" to make sure that I got that fact that I was in this no matter what. I gave her the "I know" look and she continued. "Came up with a bet to finally end all this crap between Kikyo's group and ours. I know you haven't been with us long and you don't know all the details about the feud that has been going on between us, but I'll just tell you it's bad. All of us are getting tired of it. Shippo thought of a way to end it all."

"Okay, well that's good news." said Rin with a confused look on her face.

"Get to the point Sango." I said getting irritated that she was dragging this out.

"I am," she said heatedly. Turning back to them she finished, "The thing is, is that we have to use Inuyasha in the bet. If Kagome wins over Inuyasha then Kikyo has to stop the drama and bow down to us, and if Kikyo wins over Inuyasha we basically have to respect her non-stop and in public. No more trash talking her."

Rin and Sesshomaru were quiet for awhile. Sesshomaru was the first to say something. "Fine with me, this might teach the idiot a lesson."

_Well that went over well. Now we have to worry about Rin._ Rin was still quiet. She looked thoughtful before turning her eyes back on us. "I'm with Sesshomaru. He needs this, though I wish we could go about it another way. I just hope feelings don't get involved." she said.

"I doubt it," said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha isn't big on getting that deep into any relationship."

Sango and I nodded; at least this end was taken care of. It took until right before lunch before we found out about the other end.

Sango and I were standing by my locker when a certain stench filled the air. We looked over to our left and saw the scum of the earth heading our way.

"Now what?" I whispered to myself, but from the snicker beside me, Sango must have heard.

"To what do we own this visit Kinky-ho?" asked Sango as she tried not to laugh.

"You're not funny freak. Like I told the other losers, I'll do this bet but when I win Inuyasha, I will make you suffer." said Kikyo as she turned swiftly and marched off.

I could feel the anger in me rising. Before she got too far, I stuck out my foot effectively tripping her. If it wasn't for some dude who happened to be walking by, she would have done a nasty face plant into the lockers.

When the guy steadied her, she turned herself around to glare at us. _There's that constipated look. She really should see herself when she does that._ "You did that on purpose!" she said angrily.

I looked at Sango who just shook her head and laughed. I turned to Kikyo, who by now was seething mad. "What gave you the first clue?" I said mockingly.

Kikyo let out an ear piercing scream that made everyone in the building turn towards the noise.

I covered my ears tightly, while Sango did the same. Man she has got a set of lungs on her. Like I said, she sounds like a dying animal. In this case, probably a dying bird.

"What the heck Kinky-ho!" I yelled. "Are you trying to kill us?"

Her eyes seemed to have bled red for a moment. I think I broke a new level of anger. That should be some bonus points for me.

"I wish I could, you filthy piece of trash." she said to me.

That's it, I've had it. Shippo said to not get violent, but the slut was asking for it. So, anger getting the better of me, I swung back my fist and prepare to deliver a painful blow to her ugly face. Unfortunately, something or someone got in my way.

I looked up to find that I didn't make any contact with Kikyo whatsoever. In fact, my deathly punch made contact with a hard chest. Standing on the other side of my fist and in front of Kikyo was Inuyasha, my fist making a few cracks when it hit his chest. I could tell from the expression on his face that I did cause some pain, but he did a good job of hiding it.

"What the hell Inuyasha! I was about to break that twit's nose!" I yelled.

Inuyasha smiled at me and took hold of my hand. Moving it away from his chest, I saw that a small red spot has started to form on his shirt. _Oh crap, I broke the skin. Now I made him bleed. Great! How am I gonna win this bet now if I am already drawing blood!_

"Kikyo," he said, all the while keeping his eyes on me. "I think you should go. It clearly isn't safe for you here."

Kikyo came around from behind him, seemingly peeved at the fact that he was telling her to leave, and in more subtle terms calling her a wimp. "I can handle her Inu, she doesn't scare me." she said sweetly to him then turning a glare on me.

Inuyasha turned slightly, still holding my hand. "You see this Kikyo," he said pointing to the growing red spot on his shirt. Kikyo looked at it and her eyes widened in shock. "This could have been your face. And from the anger coming from Kagome, I can't let go of her until you leave. You wouldn't want your pretty little face to get ruined now would you?" he said sweetly, taking his free hand and cupping her chin.

I wanted to gag at the affection, but I contained myself. Kikyo smiled all cute like, making me really want to puke. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Your lucky he's holding me back you skank. Or else your sorry ass would be in the hospital with a bloody face." I said seriously.

Kikyo looked at me, trying to play it off but letting some of the fear show on her face. I smiled dangerously at her and watched her leave.

Once she was gone and the crowd had dispersed, I yanked my hand from Inuyasha's grasp. "You're lucky I don't hit guys." I said as the anger in me disappeared.

"Oh really?" he said as he motioned to his shirt. I visibly cringed, still feeling bad about doing that. Taking his arm I pulled him to my locker where I got some gauze out of my backpack. I always have some in there because sometimes I have to wrap small injuries we get when boxing. I took out a thick pad of gauze and some surgical tape. Gently lifting up Inuyasha's shirt, I cleaned the wound - which turned out to be a tiny cut that just bled a lot – and bandaged it up.

"There, does that feel better?" I asked as I gently rubbed the surrounding skin to get rid of any pain and reduce any chances of swelling.

"Much better." he whispered as he took hold of my hand and pulled me to him.

I looked up into his eyes. I could see the lust in them. This was going to be easier than expected. Course that look still made me weak. "Anger can be dangerous." I said as I inched closer to him.

"No, I think it's just you that's dangerous." he said huskily. Then before I knew it, his lips descended onto mine in a kiss that made me want to fall down. Luckily, he grabbed hold of me at the last minute, further pinning me to his hard body.

After what felt like forever, we broke apart. My eyes were half open when I felt him set me down on the ground. "Anger tastes good." he whispered into my ear.

I could feel the heat engulf my body. _Don't get attached, don't get attached._ I repeated that in my head over and over.

"You should taste furious." I said seductively.

He smiled at me. "Well next time your furious let me know."

He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and stepped away from me. Before he got to far away I yelled after him. "Probably tomorrow." I said, knowing full well Kikyo probably will make me furious.

He smiled seductively then said, "Well tomorrow it is. Make sure to save me a sample."

"No need for a sample when you can have the main dish." I replied. Kind of hard to believe we were only talking about a kiss. But man what a kiss!

He smiled one last time before heading down the hallway and to his class where I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well this one was entertaining! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review**


	4. A Turn for the Worse

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Turn for the Worse**

Just as I suspected; things took a turn for the worse. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't think it was going to be this fast.

I hardly knew the guy, and yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. Just this morning he had cornered me by my locker, gave me another mind-blowing kiss, and asked me out this Saturday.

At first, I was nervous because things were progressing so quickly. But try as I might, I couldn't turn off my emotions. I decided right then that I was going to do this because I did have feelings for him. The bet no longer mattered. All that mattered was Inuyasha.

* * *

"So he really did ask you?" asked Sango as we left our Physics class. I told her, Rin, and Sesshomaru what happened and all three agreed that I should take the date. They didn't know that I had started to fall for him. I was afraid to tell them, but I couldn't hold it in. All of them were excited about this bet and Sango and Miroku were really sticking to it. Sesshomaru just wanted to torture Inuyasha, so he didn't count. Rin was too innocent, and Shippo...he thought of this whole thing, but he wasn't that enthusiastic about in now.

At times I would get these odd looks from him, like he knew I was developing feelings for Inuyasha. Maybe Shippo would be the best person to talk to. But I still wasn't sure about how I was feeling. Maybe I'll hold off on telling anyone until I know for sure what I am feeling.

* * *

"It seems I am winning this bet." said a very cocky Kikyo. I just rolled my eyes. I really wondered sometimes what went on inside her brain. I had the worst luck too; she always seems to corner me. Right now I had to deal with her as I was getting stuff from my locker.

"Kikyo," I said exasperated. "Are you really this stupid or were you born that way?" At that she gave me a nasty look. She gets riled up so easily. I couldn't help but laugh. "Since you went out on your little "date" you haven't seen Inuyasha since. I, on the other hand, see him everyday, sometimes more than once. So if I am getting things right, _I _am the one who is winning this bet. You are just a poor sport who is going to get her ass kicked when I finally win. And I won't go easy on you either." I said evilly.

Kikyo just huffed and walked away. I laughed as she tried to stomp away but wound up tripping. Unfortunately, she caught herself before she fell.

"What did Kikyo want?" Have you ever been scared so bad that you literally jump like five feet in the air? Well that just happened to me. I really wanted to scream too but after all, I was in school. No need for a Kikyo moment.

"What the hell Shippo? Don't you know how to say hi or give a person a warning that you're standing right behind them? You scared the crap out of me."

Shippo grinned at me. "Sorry."

"No you're not. But you're the hardest person to be mad at so I forgive your "fake" apology."

"It _was_ funny." said Shippo as he started to laugh.

"I'll show you funny." Course I didn't get to whack him on the head because he took off at a fast run before I could even lift my hand. "You're not that fast Ship, and plus I know where you live." I yelled after him. That just made him pick up his pace.

"What's up with Shippo?" Oh.my.gosh. People these days!! Why can't anyone give me a freaking heads-up to let me know they are behind me? Is it "sneak up on Kagome and scared the crap out of her" day?

"I swear, Sango. If one more person comes up behind me without telling me they are there, there is going to be a major beat down." I said angrily. I wasn't so much angry as I was scared. My heart was about to pound its way out of my chest.

"Sorry." said Sango. I just rolled my eyes. Deep down I know she enjoyed that, just like Shippo did. He even was brave enough to laugh at me.

"So, like I said, what's up with Shippo?"

"He just did the same thing you did and laughed because he thought it was funny. So I threatened to beat him up. But the coward took off running. Don't matter," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I know where the punk lives so it's all good."

"Okay, anyway, when's your date?"

"Tomorrow." I said, which means I have to spend the rest of today and the majority of tomorrow looking for something to wear.

"Well I can come over tomorrow before you go. I have an outfit if you want it. I can do your hair too." said Sango.

"Treat me like Barbie why don't ya." I said annoyed. Someone must be in a bad mood, because the minute I said that I felt a sharp pain in my right arm.

"I was just trying to help." said Sango, clearly even more pissed off.

"Well violence is never the solution. And that hurt by the way." I said as I rubbed my arm. Sango does have a mean punch, probably from all that practice on Miroku.

" 'Violence is never the solution' my ass. Who's the one who got kicked out of her last school for breaking a girl's nose?" she asked ironically.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Saint of all goodness. You got kicked out of your last school for making a guy sterile. You have no room to judge." I said, throwing it right back in her face.

She smiled at the memory. Sango, it seems, enjoys hitting men. Why? I'll never know. But the one guy that she will never hurt is Miroku. I swear those guys are attached at the hip. "That was a good day. But I didn't make him sterile. He was just withering in pain for hours, maybe days, didn't really care at that moment."

"Exactly," I agreed. "My victims are left withering in pain too. But my fight wasn't anything compared to yours. That wasn't even her original nose to begin with. Everyone knows she got a nose job. In fact, she flaunted it the next day. Course I don't understand why. It was all bruised and had a huge bandage on it. What was funny though, was that she had to tell people why her nose was like that. Everyone was assuming I did it to her since everyone knew I hated her. Even the principal asked her. Naturally she had to pull me into her office, threatening me with expulsion first."

"Good times huh?" laughed Sango.

"Ya they were. I did enjoy beating the crap out of her. How can you to talk that much crap about someone and not expect a reaction?"

"You never did tell me why you hit her. What did she say to you?" asked Sango as we stopped at her car. School was finally over and this was the time I cherished most. I hardly ever got to talk to Sango like this ever since the bet was made. Lately, that's all everyone has been focusing on.

"Remember Kouga?" I asked her expressionlessly. She nodded, already showing a sign that this was a tough memory. "Well turns out that I wasn't the only one dating him."

"What! He was cheating on you?" she asked angrily. Like I said, when it comes to men Sango can get really mad. Touchy subject for her I suppose.

"Ya he did, and it began a couple of days after we started going out."

Sango looked at me with complete shock. Kouga was my longest relationship. We were together for a year. Everything was going great, and I was very happy. But I guess I wasn't enough for him.

"So he cheated on you practically the entire time you guys went out. That pisses me off. He was the first guy you loved. That means a lot. You are very careful with your emotions." said Sango as she gripped the handle of the car door fiercely.

"Relax Sango," I said as I unclenched her fingers. "I don't know why he did it. I never saw him again after that day."

Sango laughed bitterly. "He probably saw what you did to the girl who he cheated on you with. I'd run too if I was him."

"Yeah, that probably was why. Don't matter now though. I got over it once justice was served." I said. Remembering exactly what happened that day.

"So I guess she told you about him cheating on you."

"Yep, and some other things. Mainly that I was a slut and he was only dating me out of pity. I mean she went on and on and on." I laughed bitterly as well.

Sango smiled sympathetically at me. "I am sorry that happened to you."

"It's no big deal now. I don't care anymore. I dealt with the situation, though I think I would have felt better if it was Kouga that I hit." I said, imagining hitting him. This looked pretty satisfying.

Sango laughed. "So shall we head to my house? A little relaxation is in order I think."

At times like these, I am glad I found Sango. I met her shortly after the Kouga incident and at the time I really needed someone to talk to. Though I just met her, I already felt connected to her somehow. We became very close friends after a few short weeks, and that bond only grew once we attended the same school. She was the only one who understood why I am the way I am. Ever since that day with Kouga, my violence has reached a new level. Now I don't take crap like I used to. People piss me off, they get dealt with.

"Yep, that is exactly what we need." I said smiling as we got in the car and headed off to her house.

* * *

"Well you're all set." said Sango as she finished the last curl in my hair.

I sighed audibly when I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I know I should be excited and I have to admit, Sango did a good job dressing me up, but I'm going on this date for all the wrong reasons. I want to date him without the bet looming over us like a dark cloud. I'm really starting to regret ever wanting to do this bet.

"Thanks Sango, I can't believe it's me." I said with the cheeriest voice I could muster. Course Sango being Sango, saw right through that.

"Kagome," she said concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just nervous I guess." I said, hoping she would buy the lie.

_Ding Dong_

"Well that's him, have fun!" said Sango as she smiled at me then lead me down stairs, seemingly forgetting about her question.

I don't know why, but I really couldn't get into this date. I kept thinking that this would have never happened if it wasn't for the bet. I wouldn't have pursued him if it wasn't apart of winning. He may have talked to me first, but that doesn't mean anything. If it wasn't for the bet, he would have ignored me and would have eventually gotten together with Kikyo. Thinking this made me even more depressed. What if he's doing the same thing I am? What if he only wants one thing from me and once he gets it he then dumps me? I can't even allow myself to think what it would be like if Kikyo won. I'm only a junior; I still have a whole other year to go.

I sighed and just followed Sango. My mom had come out of the kitchen to let Inuyasha in and was now standing by him. They were talking about something and then my mother laughed. I was too far away to hear what they said though.

Sango stayed at the middle of the stairs, out of sight of Inuyasha, as I continued my way down. "Hello Inuyasha." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Inuyasha turned from my mom and looked at me. His look made me blush again, which I inwardly scolded myself for. He scanned my whole figure from head to toe. "You look lovely." he said with a genuine smile.

_Lovely? He didn't strike me as the type of person to say things like that. I was half expecting a whistle or "you look really hot" something along those lines._ I smiled back, letting it go for now. "Thank you."

I stepped off the last step of the stairs and stood in front of him. "You ready?" he asked.

I turned to my mom and said goodbye while she appraised my appearance. I'll have to remember to ask her what caused her to be in a good mood. Then I took Inuyasha's out-stretched hand and followed him out to our date.

* * *

"That was the best dinner I ever had. My belly couldn't get any bigger." I said as I rubbed my slightly swollen belly. I don't remember the last time I had ever been this full, but I couldn't help myself. The food was so delicious. I wonder why I have never heard of this place. I was a small restaurant a couple of blocks from the local library. I should bring everyone else here sometime.

Inuyasha laughed at my actions. "I'm glad you liked it. They really do have good food there."

I only nodded in agreement. At first the date was going slow because of my mood. But as it progressed and we started talking, I found it hard to be depressed. I became especially difficult when Inuyasha kept making me laugh. Not only was my stomach full to the max, but my sides hurt from the constant laughing.

Now, as we headed out of the restaurant, I watched at Inuyasha reached for my hand. I smiled happily. This date may have happened under slightly different pretenses, but I'm glad that it happened. Maybe, if I won this thing, we could pretend the bet never happened. But even as I thought this I knew that, that was impossible. I would always know and inside I would feel horrible about it. At least I'm not using him though. I know Kikyo only wants to win. She doesn't care at all about Inuyasha.

We crossed the street into a nearby park. It wasn't very big; a few swing sets and a jungle gym. Farther off there was a sitting area. This was the beauty of the park. The whole sitting area was surrounded by sakura trees. They were beautiful; their pink flowers drifting towards earth.

We sat under a freshly bloomed tree that was off to the side of the resting area. "So Kagome, what do you think?" asked Inuyasha as he looked up at all the trees.

It was like a picture perfect moment with all the blossoms falling down around him and his hair flowing gently in the breeze. I wish I had a camera. "It's beautiful. I didn't even know this was here. How did you find out about it?" I really hadn't known there was a small park on this side of town. I rarely ever come over here and when I do, it's to the library that's a couple of blocks away.

"Just wandering one day and I happened to come across it." he said casually.

"Well I'm glad you brought me here. I really like it." I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss, I readily returned the action.

* * *

His kisses are one of the many things that are amazing about him. We sat in the park for about two hours just talking. I couldn't even do that with Sango, we usually get bored after the first hour.

He told me about his childhood, and how he grew up not far from here with his dad and half-brother. His mother had died of an unknown illness when he was young. He said that, that was the hardest time of his life. He said his brother and he don't get along with each other, but secretly they do look out for one another. _I wonder what Sesshomaru would think if he heard Inuyasha say that._

We also talked about my life. I told him about how my parents work a lot and my brother is trying to get his MBA at the local college. I told him about my past school experiences, deliberately leaving out the Kouga part, and how since the time with that girl I punched, I no longer take crap off people who want to be rude.

He laughed at that because it reminded him of my reactions to Kikyo. I told him that we don't get along at all. "We are in two different worlds." I had said. _With the same desire_. I added in thought.

Now we were heading back to my house. It had gotten chilly fast and I had forgotten to bring a jacket. But I told him I had to be home at a certain time anyway. My mom is a little over protective. "Bad things happen at night." she told me once when I was going to go out with Sango. And I later found out the arguing with her gets you no where.

The conversation in the car wasn't much. We enjoyed the comfortable silence, every now and then sparing a glance at one another. What surprised me though was the fact that he held my hand through our whole time at the park and continued to hold it on the car ride home. I don't know if this means we are together or not, but I wasn't complaining one way or the other.

"Well here we are." he said as he pulled up in front of the shrine steps. I looked up into the blackness of the steps. We had yet to get some lamps out here.

"Yeah, thanks again Inuyasha. I have a great time, probably the best night of my life." I said, being completely honest.

We leaned in for one more kiss and I left his car. Once I was out, I turned and waved as he honked twice and drove off.

_You have no idea what you're doing to me Inuyasha. _I thought as I began the climb to my house.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**This Chapter probably should have been better, I hope you like it though.**

**Please read and review!!**


	5. Becoming One Another

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Becoming One Another**

I had just got off the phone with Sango after spending over an hour relaying the date with Inuyasha. She couldn't have been more excited.

"This is great Kagome! We will win this bet for sure!" she had said. _If only I could share your enthusiasm. _

I was happy; I was pretty much floating on cloud nine. It's just that a part of me couldn't get around the reason _why_ I was doing this. I desperately want to win this bet. I'm sick of Kikyo and all her crap. But as things continue, I fear that this bet isn't the only I have to be worried about.

* * *

"I'm just getting a bad feeling is all." I was walking back to school from lunch. Today, Shippo and I went out while the others all claimed they had stuff to do. Knowing Sango, she was probably making out with Miroku.

"I understand. But correct me if I'm wrong Kagome, I get the feeling that there is more to this then your letting on." said Shippo as he penetrated me with a serious and concerned look.

Shippo has always been the inquisitive type. I knew straight away that hiding anything from him would be pointless. Plus, Shippo has a mysterious way of making you say what's on your mind.

I sighed, tall tale sign that he had me. We took a seat at one of the outside benches since we still had ten minutes before class. "You are the only one I can talk to Shippo, and because of that I want what I'm going to say to stay between us." I said seriously as he nodded his head in a silent promise. I took a deep breath, readying myself. "I have fallen for him. Fall really hard."

Shippo was quite for the longest time after I told him. Then a genuine smile appeared on his face. "I already knew that Kags." he said.

"I figured as much. You were giving me those all-knowing looks after all."

"Yeah, I knew you had fallen for him, and what sucks is that it all started because of this stupid bet. If I had never suggested it things wouldn't be so hard right now." he confessed as he put his face in his hands.

"I thought you wanted to put Kikyo in her place?" I asked confused.

"I do, trust me I do. But I didn't want to hurt you in the process."

I smiled sympathetically at him. "No worries Ship. I know that the situation is not the best. And more than likely things will end badly. I see a large amount of comfort food coming my way in the near future." I said sadly, Shippo's demeanor becoming graver. "But I will stick with it and enjoy as much of it as I can. Besides, we pretty much won already. And after this is over, I'll still have my memories."

Shippo smiled a sad smile at my attempt to cheer him up. "Whatever you say Kagome."

I gave him a friendly hug and we headed off to our last class.

In my head I knew that things were going to go down hill. I had no proof, but my instinct always seems to be right. But as it is, there's not much I can do about it; because even though I am probably in love with him, winning the bet will mean the end of suffering for my friends. Right now, that's what I have to focus on.

* * *

"Hey there cutie." I turned towards the voice to find a very sexy Inuyasha leaning on the side on my car.

"Hello Inuyasha." I said smiling as he moved so I could unlock my car. "So are you stranded today?"

He smirked at me and pulled me into a tight hug. "No, but if you want me in your car all you had to do was ask." he whispered huskily into my ear.

I could feel the shivers running down my spine. "What makes you think I do?" I replied, trying to hide my blush.

He just laughed and kissed me. _He's killing me with these kisses._ "So you busy right now?"

I looked up at him, mischief swimming in his eyes. "Nope, why what did you have in mind?"

He smiled knowingly and started to step away from my car, taking a hold of my hand as he did. I looked back at my car, wondering if I should leave it here. As if reading my mind Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about your car Kagome. Mine is better anyway." he said with a smirk.

I shot him a hard look before I quickly locked my car again and followed him to his black Mustang. "Well sorry that I'm not spoiled rich like you are." I spat at him.

At first I thought I hurt him because he let go of my hand and his face became serious. Then, as usual, a huge smile appeared on his face. "Nope you're not, but you make up for it by dating me."

He then kissed me on the cheek and once again I felt my anger slowly fading away. _Damn you._ He took hold of my hand as I smiled at him. "You're lucky you're so damn cute." I said with a huff.

"I know." he replied smugly. I shook my head exasperated. Moving my hand from his hand to around his waist I asked, "So you gonna tell me where we are going?"

He moved his hand to around my own waist and shook his head no. "Asshole." I whispered.

"You know it." he replied happily.

_That's it. Pay back's a bitch Inuyasha._ I stopped walking, and Inuyasha stopped when he felt me not moving. I slowly and seductively walked up to him. I stopped right in front of him, our faces inches apart. Then I stood on my tip toes, him being a foot taller than me, and moved my lips a breath away from his. I then darted out my tongue to gently trace his lower lip, this whole time he stood perfectly still. Then I pressed myself closer to him, putting extra force on my lower half, plainly feeling his arousal. With one last flick I whispered, "Pay back's a bitch." And as fast as I could I sprinted off down the parking lot, leaving a very aroused and possible angry Inuyasha behind.

I was about half way across the parking lot when two muscular arms and a hard body forced me to the grassy area on the side. "Naughty naughty." he whispered into my ear. Then he pressed his pelvis into mine, "You see what you did to me? Shouldn't start things you don't intend to finish." I gasped as he moved his hips against mine.

"Who said I didn't intend on finishing it?" I said sexily. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Change of plans." he said hoarsely. And I knew by his tone exactly what he meant. And from the way I was feeling I readily agreed.

* * *

After the parking lot scene, Inuyasha practically raced his way to his house, breaking at least ten laws on the way there.

When we got there I was amazed by the sheer size of the house. It was double in size compared to my own.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha pulled me from the car, carrying my bridle style and raced up to his room.

I laughed as he set me down in the bed. _Someone's anxious._ I watched him step back from me and slowly unbutton his shirt. I could already feel the heat travel down my body.

Once he finished his shirt he tossed it aside and stepped towards me. Immediately he pulled me into a searing kiss that had me weak in the knees. Slowly he moved his hands up the hem of my shirt, gently pulling it over my head. That too joined his shirt on the floor.

I raised my hands to his muscular chest, feeling the muscles rippled under my touch. As we broke apart from the kiss, both breathing hard, Inuyasha pushed my back gently to lie on his bed. He hovered over me as his hands went to my shorts, "Are you sure about this Kagome?" he asked. I almost cried at his tone. It held care, affection, and if I wasn't hearing things, love. Not trusting my words, I pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Obviously that was answer enough, because faster than I can believe we were both naked from the waist down. He settled between my legs, his member pulsating against my thigh.

He reached behind me to unclasp my bra, then cupping my left breast in his hand while his mouth hungrily massaged my right one. I moaned loudly when his hot mouth made contact. I could feel his tongue swirl around the tip. Then his teeth gently grazed the skin as he began to suck.

All too quickly he abandoned my right one. I whimpered as the air made my wet flesh cold. Soon, though, it was covered by his warm hand as his mouth journeyed over to my left to repeat the same torture.

Once he was satisfied that he paid enough attention to my breast, he came up and kissed me hard. Then he trailed his kisses from my lips, down my jaw, up to my ear, and then down the valley between my breasts. He placed a feathery kiss right on my belly button and continued downward until a loud moan escaped my lips as I felt him on my treasure. The heat from his breath tickled my shaven skin.

Parting my legs further he pressed his thumb firmly against my pearl and started to move in a circular motion. By now I was withering beneath him as he performed his torturous love to my body.

He soon had me moaning his name as he inserted a finger into me, pumping at a slow rhythm then gradually increasing speed as well as fingers.

I was so close, I could feel the tightness in my stomach and the heat pooling furiously down below. But before I could feel the ecstasy of an orgasm, he pulled out his fingers, licking off the small amount of juices that leaked through.

"Inu...Inuyasha…please." I begged, panting and withering from the pressure.

Inuyasha looked down upon me with a heated gaze as he positioned himself at my entrance, "I love you Kagome." And then he plunged into me with a wild force. I screamed his name as he brought me my orgasm and continued to pump as I came down from my high. Soon I was moaning as he brought me more ecstasy and then with one more powerful thrust, we both hit our peaks.

As Inuyasha calmed down he pulled from me, both of us hissing from the loss. He settled beside me as he pulled up the covers. Wrapping his arms around my waist he whispered, "I was your first."

I smiled at him, remembering right before he entered me his declaration of love. "My one and only." I said as I drifted off to the most relaxing sleep I ever had.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a hard time writing the story.**

**The lemon in this wasn't that great so sorry to those who like heavy lemons.**

**Please read and review.**


	6. As Sly As They Come

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – As Sly As They Come**

Ever since that day at his house, Inuyasha and I have pretty much been inseparable. Unforunately, that hasn't gone unnoticed by a certain jealous Kikyo.

"What did you to do him?" asked Kikyo as she confronted me in the hall. She was seething mad, her face as red as a tomato.

I sighed. I really don't understand how anyone could be this stupid. "I didn't _do _anything Kinky-ho."

"Then why is he with you all the time? I haven't seen him in a week."

I had the sudden urge to hit her upside the head. "Maybe because he likes me and wants to be with me. I don't force men to be with me unlike you." I shot at her, my anger quickly rising.

She scoffed at me as she fixed her slimy hair. "Please, why would someone like him want to be with someone like you?" she asked.

"Kikyo, you're annoying the hell out of me. Let me make this as simple as possible for you since your brain can't handle complex things. Inuyasha and I are _together._ The bet ends tomorrow after school. Your sorry ass is going to lose. So get over it!" I seethed at her.

I didn't feel like watching her huff off so I was the first to walk away. It should be illegal for someone to be that damn annoying.

* * *

"Well I am happy to inform you all, that everything is going well. Tomorrow it ends so I can safely say that we have won this damn bet." I said as we all gathered around in the parking lot. Inuyasha had to leave early, something to do with his dad, which means Sesshomaru isn't with us either.

"That's good," said Miroku. "Because truthfully, this bet is getting old."

I looked at him oddly. "Wow Miroku, why the change of attitude? I mean in the beginning that's all you and Sango ever talked about."

Miroku glared up at me because of my sarcastic tone. "Well some things just lose their finesse after awhile. This bet being one of them."

I laughed at him. Miroku rarely ever got down on something. He was the most hyper and optimistic person in our group. But now as I looked around at everyone, I could see on all their faces the desire for this to be over. They had no idea how deeply I sympathized with them.

We were all about to leave our separate ways when a red faced, out of breath Sango (who I just noticed wasn't with us) came running up to us. Leaning on her knees, gulping large amounts of air, Sango looked up at us, specifically at me, with a worried expression. I knew right then that something was wrong.

"You guys aren't going to like what I have to tell you." she said breathlessly.

I had a feeling it had something to do with Kikyo. She definitely doesn't like the way things are going, so more than likely she has decided to do something about it. And as I suspected, Sango's next words confirmed it.

"It's about Kikyo. I heard her in the girls bathroom just a few minutes ago talking to her flunkies. I almost barfed at the sound of her voice. I couldn't tell who the other two were; they sounded like Kagura and Kanna."

"Sango, what did you hear!?" I almost shouted. I was worryingly like crazy, I needed to know what was being said before I died of a heart attack.

Sango didn't even glare at me for yelling at her. All I saw was a worried and sad look. "She told her friends that she's going to tell Inuyasha about the bet and pretend she had nothing to do with it. Basically, she's going to pin it on you, and in return Inuyasha will hate you." she said sadly.

I slumped to the floor. _No. This can't be happening. Why can't the stupid piece of STD trailer trash just go along with the damn bet! Why does she have to do this? Now I am definitely going to lose Inuyasha. _"Did she say when she was going to do this?" I asked. Maybe if I knew when I could avoid it and hopefully keep Inuyasha from finding out.

"No…she didn't. And we all can't watch out for her all day tomorrow. For all we know she could tell him sometime today and we would never know. We can't exactly ask Sesshomaru to watch out for her." said Sango.

"Not that he would," added Rin. "He's hardly ever at home."

"So basically, we are between a rock and a hard place until tomorrow after school." I said glumly.

I could literally taste the hopelessness in the air. Everyone knew things were bad, really bad. We had no way of stopping Kikyo from telling Inuyasha. We can't keep constant surveillance on him, and I hardly see him at school because of our schedule.

"I won't see Inuyasha until tomorrow around lunch. That gives her the rest of today and practically all of tomorrow to tell him. Not to mention we have no idea how she is going to spin this bet thing in her favor. Knowing her, she'll probably add in some lies. And knowing Inuyasha, he'll be upset about the bet which will leave him vulnerable to her lies." I said.

"The only thing we can do is pray that Kikyo decides to tell him in school. We all have at least one class with her. So it shouldn't be too hard for us to watch her." explained Miroku.

"Ya, but what about that class that Inuyasha and Kikyo share? None of us have that class. She might decide then to tell him, and she'll have the advantage because she'll have all that time to get him believe her. Inuyasha isn't exactly rational when he's mad." added Shippo.

"What class do they have together?" I wondered.

"I think it's this ancient history class. It was offered as an elective for people who didn't have six periods. It discusses the Feudal Era I think." said Rin.

"Great, why are they the only two out of all of us that have a free period?" I asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Supposedly, Inuyasha took a class over the summer before he transferred which put him ahead in credits. Sesshomaru told me it was a math class I think. Kikyo must have done the same thing." explained Rin.

"Who knew Kikyo was capable of something like that." muttered Miroku.

I would have laughed at that were this any other day but today. "So she took that class when she heard Inuyasha was going to take it. Something tells me she had this planned way before now." I said mainly to myself, though I noticed the others nodding sadly.

"Well this day couldn't…" stared Miroku but Sango quickly shut him up with a smack to the head. "What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"Don't say what you were going to say, knowing our luck it will turn against us." Sango said frustrated.

It dawned on him what she was talking about. So he just sat back on the bench. "We might as well all go home. I have no idea where Kikyo is and Inuyasha is going to be busy all day with his dad." I said as I gathered my stuff.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru will be busy as well. I won't talk to him until this evening. I'll tell him then of Kikyo's plan." added Rin.

We all said our goodbyes and headed home, each of us on edge.

* * *

"This is driving me nuts Sango!!" I complained. I had called Sango about seven times since I got home. It was now 6:30 so I pretty much have been calling her every hour, and from her tone I suspect she is getting pretty irritated with me.

"I know Kagome, it's like that for all of us. But calling me ever flippin' hour isn't going to change anything." she said sharply.

"I'm sorry Sango it's just that…" I trailed off, mentally debating on whether I should tell her about my feelings for Inuyasha. Course I didn't debate long.

"It's just what Kagome?" she asked, her angry tone replaced by concern.

"Only Shippo knows of this. I would keep it that way but I need someone to talk to." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I…"

"Come on Kagome! We have been best friends for a long time. Now is not the time to keep things from me." she said defensively.

"I love Inuyasha!!" I all but shouted. As I suspected she grew eerily quiet. "Say something." I whispered.

"Kagome, I already knew you loved him. I could see it in the way you looked at him." she said, a happy note in her voice.

"Why didn't you say something then?" I said a little irritated.

She just laughed at me. "Because I figured that was something special to you and that you would tell me when you were ready. Plus I figured you didn't want anyone to know anyway because of the bet."

"Yeah, I only told Shippo because he gave me the look." I said, laughing slightly.

"Ya, the look gets you every time."

"How do you think he feels about me?" I asked shyly.

Sango sighed on the other end, not a good sigh. "Truthfully Kagome, I have no idea. He is like his brother when it comes to emotions. I have no idea what he's feeling."

"So it's not that he doesn't feel anything, it's that he doesn't show it." I said, clarifying.

"Yeah, pretty much, but that's not much better." she said, her sadness returning.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, after Kikyo tells him I'll never see him again." I said, on the verge of tears. I haven't cried since Kouga, this must mean I really have fallen for him.

"You don't know how things will turn out Kagome. This could all get better; Kikyo could have just been bluffing." Sango said, trying to comfort me.

"He was my first." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Really? You didn't…"

"No, I never gave myself to Kouga." I interrupted, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Now I really hope this gets better. You gave him the one thing you were only giving the guy you truly loved. This is huge." said Sango.

"Well now I have another fact that confirms my feelings. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him Sango." I said quietly.

I could see her in her room, sitting at her vanity staring into the mirror with a sad look on her face. She knew this was serious for me. She's the only one who understood what I went through with Kouga. Losing my virginity to Inuyasha meant that I have found the guy I want to be with forever. But once again fate seems to be against me. After Kikyo tells Inuyasha about the bet and who knows what else, the only thing I'll be having forever are the memories we shared.

I was getting more depressed by the minute and after ten minutes of silence I said goodbye to Sango and decided to go to bed. Though I highly doubt I will get any sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Well I think this was a good chapter. Now Sango knows of Kagome's feelings and now the Rebel group is faced with huge problem. Next chapter get intense.**

**Please read and review.**

** A special note to all the reviewers who have been with me since the beginning of the story: Thank you so much. I really appreciate all the reviews and it's because of you guys that I write these stories. You are all my inspiration! - Truth Demon**


	7. A Nightmare Turned Reality

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Nightmare Turned Reality**

If I was shaking any harder I might shake my skin off. Sango had her arm on my shoulders, trying to comfort me. Truth be told, it wasn't helping any.

I had a restless night's sleep and plainly put, I looked like shit. My hair wasn't cooperating so I pretty much was sporting the bed head look. Sango tried her best to tame it. My eyes were a little red, but thanks to the miracle of Visine (A/N: don't own) my eyes were normal. And today of all days my mom decided to not do the laundry so I was basically out of clothes.

Thankfully, though, Sango backed me up on that. So all in all, my hair was a mess and I was displaying a tired and listless look. I didn't look good, and my nerves we shot to pieces. I was not looking forward to seeing Inuyasha today. Hopefully Kikyo hasn't told him yet.

* * *

I was walking with Sango in the parking lot when I the rest of the gang caught up to us. Rin and Shippo saw my disheveled look and did their best to make me feel better. Even Sesshomaru gave me a smile, or at least what looked like one. Obviously Rin had clued him in. If I wasn't mistaken I could see a hint of worry in his eyes. I just noticed that Inuyasha would be more pissed if he found out the rest of them were in on the bet too.

I couldn't handle it if Inuyasha hated everyone. He may dislike me, no correction, he may loathe me, but I don't want him to hate the rest of the group. That would cause him to hang with Kikyo and her minions. I hope Kikyo will be stupid enough to forget about them. I can only imagine how hard things would be for Sesshomaru if Inuyasha found out he agreed to this. Course now that I think about it, I don't think Sesshomaru would really care.

We reached the front area and all things looked good. Kikyo was no where in sight, but I had a feeling she will make her appearance soon. I also noticed Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

From the looks of things, everyone was keeping a look out for Kikyo. The bell was about to ring, so everyone headed off to their class. Unfortunately I had class with Inuyasha this morning. Now I'll be able to see whether I have to face the music or if there might be some hope to avoid this whole thing.

Sango and I both walked to class, both of us having it with Inuyasha, and upon arrival noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. Normally he hangs with this one dude by the window but he wasn't there nor was he in his seat. He didn't how up when the bell rang, or at anytime during class for that matter.

I was beginning to think that maybe the Gods were on our side.

That thought, though, diminished when I saw his silver head turn a corner for his English class. I didn't see his face so I had no idea if he knew or not.

What didn't bode well with me was the fact that though I've seen Inuyasha, I haven't seen Kikyo at all. That was until lunch time.

* * *

"I haven't seen her at all today." said Sango as she and I headed out of our Physics class with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I saw her with her friends when I was going to the bathroom. It was during passing period." said Rin sadly.

"I saw her as well, she didn't see me though." I said. I saw her heading out of that class she has with Inuyasha, she didn't look smug or anything. In fact, she looked pissed. I, however, didn't see Inuyasha come out of the classroom.

I said my goodbyes to Rin and Sesshomaru as they headed off to the cafeteria to get in line for lunch. Sango went to find Miroku, so I was left to journey to my locker alone. I was just about to close the locker door when two arms surrounded my waist. A gentle kiss was placed on my cheek before I could turn around.

When I did, I saw a happy looking Inuyasha. Internally, I was praying that he hadn't heard of the bet. If he did, this was definitely _not _the reaction I was expecting.

"Hey Inuyasha." I said tentatively.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing my anxious behavior.

_No I'm not okay! I have no freakin' idea when that slut is supposed to tell you of he damn bet and it's driving me crazy. My nerves are all dead and buried now! _"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sick? No offense, but you don't look so great." he said, a joking smile appearing on his face. I think it's safe to say that he doesn't know yet; _yet _being the operative word.

"I might be." I said. _I definitely feel sick._

"Maybe you should go home early?" he asked. I was about to break down in tears. Here he is saying all this caring things, worrying about me, and here I am withholding a major secret from him.

I had to change the subject before I did start crying. "I'll be fine, plus we don't have much longer before school is over." I said, hoping this little diversion would make him forget about the way I was acting.

"Yeah you're right. Man, to me it feels like I just got here. I missed three classes today because my dad kept calling me for things." he said, looking off down the hall.

"Yeah, you weren't in that histories class you take." I said. He looked at me suspiciously. This made me a little mad. He better not be thinking that I was stalking him, course I kind of was but not for the reason he was thinking of. "I was waiting for you since I hadn't seen you all morning." I explained.

His features returned to normal and we walked to the cafeteria. Every once and awhile I would peer around keeping my eye out for Kikyo. I hadn't seen her since third period and I was hoping it would stay that way.

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, my wish went unnoticed. The minute we walked into the cafeteria, I immediately spotted her standing in the middle of the room, staring directly at us.

* * *

I watched her closely. She just stood there, staring at us with an impassive face. I knew, however, that she was going to use this time to tell him; and what made things worse was that I was absolutely powerless to stop her. Inuyasha was going to know about the bet, and I was going to be here to witness my world fall apart.

Kikyo broke out into an evil grin as she approached us. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Sango along with Miroku making a move to stop her. I motioned for them to stop, I had to deal with this now or things would get worse, more than it already was. At least I could put a stop to any lies she decides to add in. Sango gave me a sad look that didn't help any.

"Well well well, look who we have here. The conniving tramp has decided to make her appearance." said Kikyo as she stopped right in front of Inuyasha. I wanted to stop all of this, I wanted to keep her from telling him anything, but I couldn't. I knew what I did was wrong and I knew my chances of him taking this easily were slim to none. Kikyo wanted me to suffer, and like the idiot I am, I allowed her the opportunity.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha as he looked from me to Kikyo. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes, a blanket of sadness and depression covering me tightly.

"Maybe you should ask her." Turning to me she said, "It's pretty low to mess with people's feelings Kagome. Inuyasha is more than just some bet."

Right then my world shattered to pieces as Inuyasha turned on me the most hurt and confused expression I had ever seen.

"What is she talking about Kagome?" I could see in his eyes that a part of him believed what she said. Before I could tell him the truth, however, Kikyo barged in with her lies.

"That thing over there made a bet with her friends to keep you away from me. She played with your feelings Inu." said Kikyo as she inched her disgusting self closer to Inuyasha.

By now I was powerless to stop what was going to happen. And as soon as she uttered those words Inuyasha turned to face me. Silently asking if what she said was true.

I stared up at his golden orbs. So many times those eyes made me weak with their intenseness. Now, those eyes made me guilty and ashamed with their hurt and depression. "I didn't play with your feelings, but the bet part is true." I said quietly.

I was silent for a long time, even Kikyo didn't speak. I looked up slowly and saw so much anger in his eyes that the tears began to flow freely. All that anger was directed at me and I could feel the pressure of it pushing down on my chest. Behind the anger was hurt and sadness, though he hides it well.

"See Inu, as soon as I found out I immediately searched for you to warn you of her scheme." said Kikyo in the whiniest voice I've ever heard.

Not even sparing Kikyo a glance he said, "Whether she messed with my feelings or not it doesn't take a bet to keep me from you. I don't want to be anywhere near your filthy diseased ass." he said harshly, quickly glaring daggers at her.

Kikyo shrunk back out of the intensity of his look, and before I could try and salvage what was left between us, he was gone. He walked swiftly out the cafeteria doors and my life.

"Damn you!!" shrieked Kikyo. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to get him, but it only takes time. You lost the bet you stupid Rebel. Now you and all your retarded friends will be my slaves." said Kikyo, gloating as much as possible.

I don't know where it came from, but I was suddenly overcome by a huge amount of anger. I have never felt this much hate towards someone and before Kikyo could utter one more word from that filthy mouth of hers I punched her in the face.

The punch was so strong that a sickening crack could be heard and Kikyo's plastic nose shattered. Blood gushed from her nose and pooled at her feet. Course one punch wasn't enough. I turned to face her and took another swing, connecting with her gut where she crippled to the floor.

I looked down at her crumpled form, noticing the shape of my fist implanted in her face, her nose was nothing but a bloody lump and her breathing was ragged. I bent down so she could hear me, venom dripped from my voice, "Shut the hell up you stupid piece of shit. You're lucky I am incapable of murdering your vile ass. Stay the hell away from me crap. I might do more than just bloody your face. And by the way slut, no one won the damn bet!" I kicked her in her side. Not hard because the anger I was feeling was being replaced by an overcoming depression.

I watched as her flunkies rushed over to her. Sango and the gang came over and ushered me out of the cafeteria, no doubt I was going to get kicked out of this school as well. But right now all I cared about was finding Inuyasha. I had to try to make things right.

He doesn't deserve to be hurt. And it sickened me that I was the one that caused it.

* * *

I walked out of the front building, everyone following close behind. Inuyasha was standing by his car; head down, fists clenched.

I approached him slowly. "You really made a bet on me didn't you?" he asked, anger still coating his words.

"Yes, but…"

"I don't want to hear it." he interrupted harshly.

I stood there quietly. Slowly he looked up at me, his gaze falling to my bloodied hand and clothes.

A flash of concern appeared on his face before it was covered up by his stoic mask. "Are you bleeding?" he asked. No anger or concern in his voice. No emotion at all.

"No." I answered quietly.

"Whose blood is that?"

"Kikyo's." He stared at me, shocked in his eyes. "Inuyasha...I didn't mean to hurt you."

I had a feeling that things were ruined, and any chance between us dead. "Well you did." he said. I reached out my hand to try and touch him. "Stay away from me." he bit out before getting in his car and driving off.

Then out of nowhere all the anger, sadness, stress, depression, and hurt came flooding over me. I collapsed on the ground. Staring at the spot he had been standing before my vision went black.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" I could feel myself lying on something soft. I heard voices but they were still a little fuzzy and I couldn't tell who they were.

"She should be. All that happened was a lot for her to deal with." came the distinctive voice of Sango.

I laid there with my eyes closed, not yet ready to face the world.

"I can't believe what she did to Kikyo. They had to call an ambulance." said Shippo. His voice sounded strange, as if he was eating.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I said, my own voice not sounding familiar to me.

Sango immediately rushed to my side. Turns out I was lying on her bed. She had just recently moved out of her mom's house, so now everyone was over at her apartment.

Shippo came over too, continuing to munch on what sounded like an apple. "Why do you say that Kagome?" asked Miroku as I opened my eyes, noticing he was sitting over by the window.

"Well after my little boxing match with Kikyo, it's only a matter of time before they expel me." I said, sitting up against the head board.

Then, much to my confusion, everyone started laughing. I looked around the room to see Shippo on the floor clutching his stomach from laughter. Sango was giggling next to me. Even Sesshomaru had grin on his face.

"What is so funny?" I asked, thinking that maybe it had to do with my appearance. I'm sure I looked like crap; everyone knows I feel that way. I noticed that someone must have washed me up. The blood on my hand was gone and I had a change of clothes on.

Shippo stopped laughing, taking large breaths to calm down. "You're not getting expelled. We already took care of that."

I must have still looked confused because Miroku elaborated for me. "See there were only a few people who saw the showdown between you and Kikyo. Her friends were scared shitless and Kikyo knew better than to say otherwise. So we told the principal that Kikyo slipped on a puddle of water, Sesshomaru making sure to accidentally spill his water, and she smacked her face on the table, therefore breaking her nose. She recovered from the blow to her stomach so we didn't have to worry about explaining that."

"They didn't see the fist mark on her face?" I asked incredulously, inwardly amazed that the principal bought all this.

"No they didn't too much blood. And by the time they cleaned it up it was too swollen to notice." said Sesshomaru.

_Obviously he knows from experience, I can only imagine how many bloody noses he and Inuyasha must have had._ "Did they ask where I was? I always seem to get blamed when someone gets hurt." I asked.

"They did ask where you were, but by then Sango and Miroku had left to take care of you after you fainted. So we told them that we hadn't seen you and you must have been with them. Rin, I, and Sesshomaru went back to the cafeteria to straighten things out and make sure Kikyo kept her mouth shut."

"Yep, after another threat of a huge beating from me, Kikyo readily agreed to go along with what we were saying. I think you did some mental damage this time. I bet she'll pee her pants every time she sees you." said Sango, laughing at that last part.

I closed my eyes as the conversation blossomed around me, everyone talking about how bad Kikyo looked and how scared her friends were. I was glad that things were settled at school. Who knows how my parents would have reacted when I told them that yes, I was kicked out of yet another school. I just wish that things could return to normal between Inuyasha and me, not that they were ever normal to begin with. After all, our relationship _was_ based around a bet.

I glanced around at my friends, a part of me happy that this whole drama between us and Kikyo was finally over. We finally gained respect and peace. Course every thing gained must have something lost in return. I lost the only man I ever truly loved, and in that moment I could literally feel my world fall into despair.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**This was one intense chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the Kikyo beating. I know the Kikyo haters out there did! **

**Please read and review!!**


	8. A World Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – A World Unknown**

It had been about a week since the whole ordeal with Kikyo. I would see Inuyasha every now and then. Only glimpses though, mainly just flashes of silver.

School had become unbearable. Kikyo steered clear of us which was fine with me, but truthfully I hardly ever noticed her anymore. What killed me was every time I saw something silver or gold I was immediately reminded of Inuyasha.

The only time I ever got to see him for more than a second was when we had class together, and even that sucked. He was always in the back before I got there and he left so quickly I had a hard time figuring out if he was ever really there to begin with.

My emotions were pretty much shot. All I felt now was depression and it was obviously apparent on my face. A few times Sango had to put on concealer to hide the blackness of my eyes for the sake of others. Visine was becoming a necessity from crying myself to sleep every night. I was no longer talkative either. Rarely did I engage in any conversations and when I did, it was mainly one word responses.

Everyone noticed my behavior. Sango was getting irritated by it, but she had a hard time being mad at me. Rin was always worrying over me and Miroku seemed to make it his mission to ignore me. I guess everyone hated what I had become, even Sesshomaru had gotten so annoyed that he yelled at me.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were all sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. I was merely picking at mine, my appetite becoming that of a bird. I had just seen Inuyasha in class and he did his usual split before I could do anything so I was even more depressed than usual._

_Well it seemed that today Sesshomaru had had enough. "You truly are pathetic Kagome. Look at yourself! All you do is mope around, stressing out your friends and worrying Rin." _

_I could see the anger and irritation in his eyes, but behind all that was pity. _

"_Sesshomaru!! How could you say something like that?" said Rin as she swatted him on the arm.  
_

"_Well look at her? I know what she went through must be hard but becoming this…this depressed blob isn't helping the situation." he said heatedly._

"_I know, but that doesn't mean you can say mean things like that." said Rin as she huffed and crossed her arms._

"_It's okay Rin, he's right. I need to quit this, but it's hard." I said._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day I have tried to become a little more enjoyable and less sad. It's still really hard and it becomes nearly impossible when I see Inuyasha.

At least Sango doesn't have to worry about my appearance anymore. I have gotten better and made sure I was presentable every morning, though I was still dependant on the Visine and concealer. Crying seems to be a daily ritual.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, we were going to go to the weight room since we haven't been in awhile. Wanna join us?" asked Sango as we stood by her locker. It was passing period and we were waiting for the rest of the gang to find us.

Lately everyone has been trying to get me to do stuff with them. Shippo wanted to go the movies, Rin wanted to go shopping. Even Sesshomaru asked me to go shopping, which at the time made me wonder if he really _was_ straight, but then I saw Rin peeking from around the corner. So I knew he was only asking because she couldn't get me to say yes.

Not able to withstand, nor in the mood for, another lecture I nodded my head in consent. Sango still seemed annoyed, probably knowing the real reason why I agreed, but accepting it nonetheless.

"Good, because I believe a good punching will cheer you up."

I looked at her doubtfully. Then gathering my stuff for Physics I said goodbye to Sango and caught up with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kagome," said Rin as she approached me, Sesshomaru in tow behind her. "Did you agree to go the weight room after school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going." I said dully.

Completely ignoring my tone, Rin's face hardens as she stares at me. I had never seen her look so mad, so when she glared at me before walking in the classroom I stood there, shocked and confused.

"Uh Sesshomaru," I started. He turned to face me, expressionless as ever. "What did I do?"

He took a quick look at Rin who was taking out her stuff and setting it on her desk, a hard mask set on her face. "She's more than likely upset that you agreed to go to the weight room when she has been trying to do something with you for the past few days." he said, his annoyance clearly evident in his tone.

I felt my heart sink further into the ground at that. My misery was not only affecting me but seemed to be making a bigger affect on my friends. Rin was such a happy person and see that look on her face hurt.

I walked past Sesshomaru and over to Rin, who was studiously ignoring me. "I'm sorry Rin. I am just having a hard time getting back to my old life. I am trying though, and to show you how sorry I am, would you like to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked, hoping this would make her happy.

She didn't acknowledge me for a few minutes and I began to get discourage and made a move to my seat when she suddenly turned to face me.

"I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to do, it's just I hate seeing you this way and I want you to be happy." she said, still a bit of sadness in her voice.

I heaved a sigh and sat down next to her. "I know Rin; believe me I see it in everyone's faces, even Sesshomaru who is usually emotionless. We will just have to take is slow for now. But I do want to go shopping. I'd do it this weekend but I told my dad I'd help out with the shrine work." I said, making a mental note to try my hardest to get over this thing, but inside knowing that would probably never happen.

Rin seemed to brighten up considerably which in turn made me heave a sigh of relief. Rin was the last person on this earth that I wanted mad at me, she had a gift of really making you feel bad because of it, though I doubt she did it intentionally. "That's fine. I am spending today after school with Sesshomaru anyway. Tomorrow is fine. We can go straight there after school. I found a really cool shop we could check out. It has all the latest fashion."

I internally cringed. I wasn't a fashion guru, and I didn't find joy in shopping like most girls did. Probably another thing wrong with me. I just hope my charade of liking it will hold up enough to fool Rin. I tried to get into shopping when Sango used to take me with her, but after hours and hours of wandering aimlessly through stores looking at clothes that all, after awhile, seemed to blend into one, was not my definition of fun; far from it.

Putting on a fake, but hopefully convincing, smile I went to my seat and prepared myself for the hour I had to endure of this class, then off to lunch where, trying my hardest not to as it would only upset me, I searched desperately for Inuyasha.

* * *

"They call this food?" I said as I stared at what looked like meat loaf. I had a few guess at what it really was and none of them sounded appetizing.

"Well someone seems to be in better spirits. It's usually a good sign when you start criticizing things." said Miroku as he happily munches on his pizza. _Where the hell did he get that? _I was half determined to snatch it from him, but instead I focused on what he had just said.

"Ouch, that stung a little." I said, not joking in the least this time. "I don't criticize everything, do I?" I really was beginning to wonder what kind of person I was before this whole bet thing. From Miroku's choice of words, I'm gathering that I wasn't a nice person. Truthfully, I hardly remember much before the bet. I was so focused on winning and then Inuyasha that I didn't pay much attention to anything around me.

Now that I think about it, I hardly even know my friends. Sango is supposedly my best friend, yet I don't know much about her. I don't think I know anything about Miroku besides that he's a pervert. I don't know anything about Rin or Sesshomaru, course that's understandable seeing as how I haven't known them for very long.

I don't even really know Shippo. I was beginning to feel the forces of depression once again. _How could I have been so clueless? Was I really that conceited that I didn't even bother giving my friends the time of day? _I don't really know what I was like, and I definitely didn't want to know. I think it was time for a major attitude change.

Miroku started stuttering for a reply as I was brought out of my thoughts, probably thinking that I was mad at him. It was him and everyone else who should be mad at _me._

"It's okay Miroku; I'm not mad or offended. You're probably right. I bet I wasn't a very nice person before this whole bet thing started. I can't believe the way I have been treating you guys." I said, ashamed of myself.

"Kagome, it's not like that at all." said Shippo, worry etched in his voice. "Miroku was just joking. You have always been there for us, and you did this bet even though it practically tore you apart. You did it for us."

"But I don't even know anything about you guys." I said, staring off into space at the area behind Sango's head.

Everyone looked at me confusedly. "Uh…what has that got to do with anything?" asked Shippo.

I snapped my gaze at him, already feeling the tears forming. "What kind of person doesn't get to know her best friends? I hardly spend time with you guys and I don't even know your favorite color."

Shippo formed an amused grin. "Don't beat yourself up over it Kagome, its not like we went out of our way to volunteer the information either. And my favorite color is orange."

I looked at him, a real smile of my own forming. "I already knew your favorite color was orange." I said, surprising myself when I had just said that I didn't.

"Then why did you say you didn't." he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well I thought I didn't, but when you mentioned that it was orange, I remember knowing that about you and why you like orange so much. One main reason was because of your hair, you said it was a main attention getter for the ladies." I said as I really thought about it, suddenly remembering a lot of things about my friends that I couldn't remember earlier.

"Kagome, you know practically everything there is to know about us. Just because you don't remember it all the time, or bring it up in every conversation doesn't mean you are a bad friend." said Sango wisely.

I had the sudden urge to go around hugging everyone. Even though I realized that I really was a true friend to them all, I still felt that my attitude did need adjusting. It wasn't healthy to go around thinking that I was going to get in a fight at any second. Not to mention I needed to hold back on the beating thing. Controlling my temper was probably number 1 on my "to-do" list.

"Thanks guys," I said genuinely. "I am feeling a lot better now."

Everyone just smiled at me as they went back to eating and talking to others. I just sat there and watched them all. Feeling how lucky I was to have them as friends. I had finally started to feel happy in what felt like forever.

* * *

"I know you guys want me to get out and do things, but why did it have to be boxing? And why in this particular room?" I asked as I trudged along with Sango; Shippo and Mirkou had already gone ahead for some reason.

Walking to the weight room at our school brought back a lot of not so good memories. I mean this was where everything initially began, not to mention I vented _a lot _of anger here.

"One: because the weight room at the gym is always packed with sweaty meat heads that focus _way _too much on their muscles, two: this has always been our spot ever since you first got here. It has special meaning." explained Sango as we made a pit stop at her locker for a change of clothes.

I guess she had a point but I was wondering if we were ever going to actually get there. I mean we have taken at least three of these "pit stops" and it was getting late.

First Sango had to go get a Gatorade and that was a mission in itself, because she just had to have the flavor that all the machines seemed to be conveniently out of. So we spent about fifteen minutes walking all over campus trying to find a machine that had the flavor. Then she wanted to drop off her stuff in her car instead of her locker like she normally does saying, "I want to be ready to leave quickly. I have to pick up my bro and I don't want to have to go all the way back to my locker to get my stuff." And what sucked about that was the fact that she chose today to park fifty million miles away from the front doors.

And if that wasn't enough, we are currently standing by her locker why she gets a change of clothes that apparently seem to be playing hide n' go seek in her locker. "Oh my gosh Sango, by the time we get there it will be time to go home. My mom has for some unknown reason put me on a damn curfew. I kinda want to go to the weight room before my curfew gets here." I said, sighing loudly in frustration.

Sango pulled her head out of her locker where she was performing a treasure hunt for the mysterious change of clothes that I had a feeling weren't even in there to begin with. "When's your curfew." she asked.

"Ten o' clock." I said dramatically.

Sango gave me a death glare before returning to her search. I was just about to leave when Miroku came up to us. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"Sango wanted to go on a hunt for a specific Gatorade flavor, then she had to drop her things off in her car that was parked out in the boonies, then to makes things even more fun, she insisted on getting her change of clothes that seem to be eluding her in that tiny thing called a locker." I said vehemently.

Miroku burst out laughing, clearly not seeing the annoyed look on my face. "Wow, seems like you two had quite the adventure." he said, giving Sango a weird look that I couldn't decipher.

"Hey!!" said Sango loudly, waking me from my dozing. "I just remembered that my change of clothes is in my bag that I gave to you, Miroku."

I was this close to strangling her and she saw it too for she cautiously stepped away from me. But remembering my earlier promise to control my anger, I repressed the urge and started towards the weight room with Sango and Miroku lagging behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**This chapter dealt with how the bet really seemed to have changed Kagome's view on her life. I tried to make it interesting, but it'll be up to you guys to tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter should be a good one, an you'll have to let me know if ya'll want an epilogue. That's going to be your decision as well.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I know I have enjoyed reading all of your reviews.**

**Please read and review! **


	9. What Friends Are For

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome was known as a rebel. After being kicked out of her previous school, Kagome is thrown into a world inhabited by the people she hates most, Preps. The only thing getting her through school is her three best friends. That was until a certain boy causes a rift between the Rebels and the PrepsKagome must decide if this boy, who is neither Rebel nor Prep, is worth all the trouble.

* * *

**Different Worlds, Same Desire**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – What Friends Are For **

Five years later we finally make it to the work out room. Obviously Shippo hasn't gotten here yet because the lights haven't even been turned on. I stop just before the door, and turn to see Miroku and Sango coming along at a snails pace.

"Did you see that? I think a snail just past you guys twice." I said sarcastically.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Was that a joke? If so, you need to work on your material." he said.

"How 'bout we forget the work out room and I'll just practice on your head." I said venomously.

"Chillax, I was just joking. The doors open, I think Shippo must have forgotten to turn the lights on. He did say he had to do something first." said Miroku as they came to a stop behind me.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, and opened to door. I couldn't see a thing because it was so dark. This room only had a few windows, and they were opposite of the sun so there wasn't much light. I was about to switch on a light when I felt a force push me into the room. It was unexpected so I wound up falling face first onto the floor.

Quickly righting myself I turned to face the door. There, standing in the door way with mischievous smiles were Sango and Miroku. I would have been mad at them for pushing me, but at the moment I was a little confused as to why they did it. By the looks of things they were intending to lock me in here. Unfortunately, my theory was proven correct because I didn't even get a chance to run at the door before it was slammed shut and locked.

I quickly snapped out of my stupor and pounded on the door, already feeling the pain shoot through my fists. _Damn them! What the hell are they thinking? How in the hell was I supposed to work on my anger issues when people insisted on pulling shit like this. I'll be spending the rest of my life with a punching bag after this. _

I continued to pound until numbness and blood made me stop. I really didn't get it. Why would they lock me in here? I mean I was getting better; my attitude wasn't depressing anymore, so that couldn't be the reason. I couldn't figure out why they would do this, and because of that I was beginning to freak out.

* * *

I had been sitting in this room for about twenty minutes. I haven't heard any sounds outside the door, or any movement out of the windows.

I had just finished wrapping up the small cuts on my hands when the door swung open violently and then shut just as quickly.

I looked up from my hands to see a very pissed of Inuyasha. He was taking this whole locked in thing worse than me and was actually hitting, kicking, and using various objects against the door. I can only guess how the school is going to take the destruction of this room.

He was about to throw a fifty pound weight at it when I rushed over to him. "Inuyasha don't, you're gonna hurt yourself!!" I said, as I grabbed the weight out of his hands, setting it back on the ground.

He spun to face me, an angry expression turning into a blank one then back to angry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the door.

I took a seat at one of the work benches, "Obviously being held hostage by the look of things, I truly don't know. Sango and Miroku tossed me in here."

He heaved a sigh and sat down next to me. To say that I was a little shocked would be an understatement. Here he was, sitting next to me and even talking to me, when all week he had been ignoring me and avoiding me. I was already feeling an oncoming headache.

I sat there rubbing my temples. I didn't know what to do anymore. Inuyasha was confusing the hell out of me, but I was glad that he was talking to me again.

"Shippo came and talked to me yesterday." he said suddenly, keeping his gaze fixed in front of him.

I was speechless as to what to say. I couldn't think of a good reason as to why Shippo would do that. Even if Inuyasha knew about the reason behind the bet, I highly doubt that he would listen, or even forgive me. I just sat there silently, but I guess he didn't need a response to continue.

"He told me everything." There really wasn't a whole lot to tell so I have no idea what he meant by everything.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" I asked.

"He told me from start to finish about the bet. For instance, you, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all sitting in this room when Shippo thought of the bet."

I don't know why he was bothering to tell me this. Just because he knew everything doesn't mean that changes anything. If he says that he found out yesterday, why is it that he still decides to be mad at me?

"Doesn't really change anything, you're still mad at me." I said, turning my gaze from him. _I really wish Sango would open that damn door. _

"It actually changes a lot of things. And I was never really mad at you." he said, that last part getting my attention.

"Well if you consider ignoring me, avoiding me, refusing to look in my direction and not speaking to me then I'd hate to see what your definition of being mad is." I said, sarcasm leaking into my voice.

Instead of getting mad, which I was preparing myself for, Inuyasha merely laughed. I looked up from focusing on the floor. What I saw almost made me fall over. In his eyes there wasn't any hint of anger; nothing. All that was there was happiness and serenity. I have no idea what brought this change on, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

"After Shippo explained everything, I realized that I had no real excuse as to why I was acted the way I did." _No kidding. _I thought. "He told me that you didn't want anything to do with the bet." he said, finally turning to look at me.

"Well he's right. I didn't want to have anything to do with the bet, but I went along because at the time that was the only thing that I could think of that would finally put an end to Kikyo. I was tired of the way she treated my friends. _I_ could deal with her, but seeing my friends have to deal with her crap day in and day out pushed me to drastic measures."

Inuyasha nodded understandingly, making me wonder exactly what Shippo told him. "To tell you the truth, I kinda expected that from the beginning. I watched you, you know." he said as I looked at him in confusion. "I saw what my behavior did to you; I also saw what you did to Kikyo. That was funny. Bet it hurt too. For the record, I never liked Kikyo."

I was beginning to wonder where the real Inuyasha went. Something like this would have pissed anyone off, but Inuyasha would have been beyond furious to know that a bet was made on him. What made me mad was the fact that he listened to Shippo, but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Why did you do it then? If you saw how it was affecting me then why did you continue to watch me suffer?" I said angrily, tears betraying me as they started fall.

"I didn't know my own feelings at the time, Kagome. I know now that it was wrong, and I apologize for making you feel that way. I was still upset that you used me like that. So in the beginning I didn't care whether you suffered or not. But…but as I watched you, I thought to myself, how could someone who only used me be affected this way?"

"Because I didn't use you, Inuyasha! It tore me apart to watch you hate me. I never wanted to do this damn thing, but I thought it was the right thing to do for my friends. But not once did I ever use you or lie to you. Everything was real." I said, standing in front of him, tears flowing freely, face flush from anger.

"I know Kagome. Shippo told me everything. That's the main reason why in the beginning I treated you the way I did. I thought that all those feelings and the time we spent together was fake. I figured everything was just an act in order for you to win the bet." he said, smiling softly at me.

"But it wasn't," I said, collapsing on the floor, all of the week's emotions taking their toll. "None of it was false. I could have told you that, but you wouldn't listen to me."

Inuyasha got up from the bench and kneeled in front of me. Laughing quietly, he pulled me into a hug. "Well if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't have listened either."

I let him pull me into a hug. I made a mistake of getting involved in this stupid bet. I could have just beaten the crap out of her sooner and avoided this whole mess. Though, I am trying to ease off the physical stuff. But, even though I made a mistake, Inuyasha made one as well. He refused to know about the situation and instead harbored hatred for me. It was all thanks to Shippo that this finally was settled.

"You're probably right. I am sorry about the bet." I said, hugging him back fiercely.

He laughed, "I would have went along with it if you guys had of just told me about it. I could already tell from first glance the kind of person Kikyo was."

"Now you tell me." I laughed. _Finally, things could go right for a change. I managed to stay in the school, though at first that was rather difficult. I was able to put a stop to the endless harassment that Kikyo so annoyingly provided, and I patched things up with the guy I loved. _

* * *

As we stood up, the doors finally opened. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stood there, looking smug and triumphant. "Figures, I knew once things were settled you three would show up." I said, still peeved that they had to be so damn rough.

"Yep, we were tired of the way things were going. Plus it wouldn't have been as much fun if you knew about it. Even Inuyasha didn't know." said Miroku. _He's going to get a beating of a lifetime, ten times worse than Sango's. _

"I figured he didn't know; you should have seen what he was doing to the door." I said.

"We know, we heard it." said Sango.

"Figured as much, I suppose you heard our conversation as well?" I asked, already knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well…uh…" stammered Miroku.

"Yes they heard it all, the nosy bums wouldn't leave." said Shippo, casting a sharp look at them both.

"Yeah right Ship, you're just as guilty. I knew you were outside that door. You guys aren't exactly 'quiet talkers.'" said Inuyasha, a grin appearing on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Shippo as he crossed his arms.

I just laughed at everyone. They were all behaving like idiots. "Well since we wasted most of the day being locked in here, I say we just go home. Or, more precisely put, you three go home. I'm about this close to doing some bodily harm to your boyfriend, Sango."

"Oh I know; I know that look anywhere. We'll just be going then." said Sango as she dragged Shippo and a scared looking Miroku away.

As we watched them walk away, Inuyasha grabbed my hand and we headed for the parking lot. "Well Kagome, shall we continue where we left off?" he asked, winking at me as he did so.

"Of course, starting over just isn't as much fun." I said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

So all in all things were rough in the beginning, people getting angry, then hurt; me falling into depression and that leading me to learn something about myself. And finally things being fixed and everything working out. I couldn't wait to continue my relationship with Inuyasha. He is the only guy I want to be with and I finally found what I was looking for.

But most of all, I couldn't wait to see the look on Kinky-ho's face when I showed up at school arm in arm with Inuyasha, not to mention spending our who senior year rubbing it in her ugly face. I guess my old ways really haven't completely gone away.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9 and the story itself.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't really like how this chapeter came out, but it was a lot better than the other ones i wrote. If any of you would like an epilogue let me know. All depends on if you liked the way I ended it. Don't really matter to me. **

**I hope in the future my stories will become better. I have yet to write a story that was good enough to get 50 reviews. I don't think I'll ever make it to 100, but as long as I get a least one review I'm good.**

**So please read and review.**


End file.
